<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frühstück im Bett? by crazywalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178970">Frühstück im Bett?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls'>crazywalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Prompt, implied sharing a bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Justus hofft auf ein kuscheliges Frühstück im Bett, aber seine beiden Freunde haben leider andere Pläne</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frühstück im Bett?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliethe2nd/gifts">charliethe2nd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts: “you owe me a kiss.”/“why don’t you take a picture? it’ll last longer.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Geruch von frischen Waffeln kitzelte Justus in der Nase. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen drehte er sich auf die Seite und tastete die Matratze ab, doch der Platz neben ihm war leer. Auch die Wärme in seinem Rücken, an die er sich so gewöhnt hatte, konnte er heute nicht ausmachen. Peter und Bob mussten schon vor einer Weile aufgestanden sein, denn die Wärme unter der Bettdecke war fast verflogen. Und das an einem Sonntagmorgen im Februar.</p><p>Kurz überlegte er, einfach so lange liegen zu bleiben, bis er wieder einschlief – oder bis seine Freunde zurückkamen. Denn der himmlische Duft konnte nur bedeuten, dass die beiden gerade Frühstück machten, und früher oder später würden sie sicher wieder zu ihm ins Bett kommen. Mit einem Teller voller Waffeln, wie er zu hoffen wagte.</p><p>Wesentlich früher als erwartet, nämlich im nächsten Moment, polterte jemand die Treppenstufen hinauf. Justus erkannte Peter schon an den Schritten, und wirklich streckte der Zweite Detektiv gleich darauf seinen Kopf durch die Tür.</p><p>„Na Erster, auch schon wach?“</p><p>Wieder einmal fragte Justus sich, wie um alles in der Welt sein Freund um diese Uhrzeit schon so fröhlich sein konnte. Das würde wohl eines der wenigen Rätsel bleiben, die Justus nie lösen konnte.</p><p>Statt zu antworten, grummelte er nur etwas Unverständliches und gähnte demonstrativ. Dann zog er sich die Bettdecke bis über die Nasenspitze und blinzelte zu seinem Freund hinauf. Sicherlich wusste Peter diese Botschaft zu deuten, doch der grinste nur noch breiter.</p><p>„Bob, komm mal her und guck dir unseren Ersten an“, rief er den Flur hinunter.</p><p>Aus dem Erdgeschoss drang etwas, das Justus als „Was denn?“ interpretierte, aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht.</p><p>„Justus macht einen auf Dornröschen und ich glaub, wir müssen die Waffeln ohne ihn essen.“</p><p>„Mehr für uns“, erklang es aus dem Flur, nun deutlich näher, dann schlang sich von hinten ein Arm um Peters Taille und Bob schaute an Peters Schulter vorbei ins Zimmer hinein.</p><p>„Ist er nicht niedlich?“</p><p>Jetzt musste auch Bob grinsen. „Doch, ja, den Blick hat er echt drauf. Fast wie ein Hundewelpe, das so tut, als hätte es den ganzen Tag schon nichts zu essen gekriegt, und Streicheleinheiten auch nicht.“</p><p>„Macht ‘n Foto, das hält länger“, knurrte Justus. Er zog die Decke noch einige Zentimeter höher und funkelte Peter und Bob an, die seinen Kommentar ausnahmsweise nicht mit einer Antwort quittierten. Missmutig beobachtete er, wie Bob neben Peter trat, der seinen Arm um den Dritten Detektiv legte, als wäre Justus gar nicht mehr da. Er wusste genau, dass sie ihn absichtlich ignorierten, und ganz offensichtlich war sein Plan schiefgelaufen. Kein Frühstück im Bett. Toller Sonntag.</p><p>Auch Bobs nächste Worte konnten Justus‘ Laune nicht heben. „Du schuldest mir ‘nen Kuss.“</p><p>Sofort setzte Peter zum Protest an. „Hey, wir haben gewettet, dass Justus <em>aufsteht</em>, wenn er Frühstück riecht! Er liegt aber immer noch im Bett!“</p><p>Sie hatten gewettet?! Na vielen Dank auch.</p><p>Gelassen zuckte Bob die Schultern. „Na gut, dann schulde ich dir eben einen.“ Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und griff gleichzeitig nach Peters Shirt, der sich sogleich zu Bob hinab beugte. Als Bob den Zweiten Detektiv in einen Kuss zog, ließ Justus ein unüberhörbares, genervtes Stöhnen erklingen.</p><p>„Wenn du so weiter machst, kriegst du echt keine Waffeln“, drohte Peter und zog Bob demonstrativ wieder an sich, nur, um Justus noch etwas zu ärgern.</p><p>„Frühstück im Bett ist doch viel angenehmer“, unternahm Justus einen letzten Versuch. „Es ist warm und weich, man kann direkt nebeneinander sitzen und –“</p><p>„...und dann verschmiert irgendjemand wieder Marmelade auf meiner Bettdecke und ich muss mir Vorträge von meiner Mutter anhören“, erinnerte Peter den Ersten Detektiv, während Bob sich von ihm losmachte. „Nein, danke.“</p><p>Bob ließ sich auf den Rand der Matratze plumpsen und drückte Justus einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Auf, komm schon. Wir frühstücken erst mal, bevor die Waffeln kalt werden. Danach können wir immer noch ‘ne Runde kuscheln.“</p><p>Diesem Vorschlag hatte Justus wenig entgegenzuhalten, und so schälte er sich schließlich unter leisem Schimpfen aus der Bettdecke. Bevor er seinen Freunden aus dem Zimmer folgte, schnappte er sich noch Peters Lieblingspulli und zog ihn über den Kopf. Er war kuschelig weich und würde Justus so lange warm halten, bis er wieder ins Bett kriechen konnte. Dann konnten Peter und Bob das Warmhalten wieder übernehmen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basierend auf Charlies ask: https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/632874417684430848 - Dankeschön ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>